Meat Jekyll
Meat Jekyll is the twenty-third episode and season ten finale of . Synopsis A murderer Langston helped put behind bars holds the key to the identity of the Dr. Jekyll serial killer. Plot With no leads on the serial killer, Dr. Jekyll, Catherine decides to bring in the “Dick and Jane” killer, Nate Haskell, who called Langston and told him that he knew who Dr. Jekyll is. Haskell only wants to talk to Langston and he requests a steak dinner in exchange for the clue. He points Langston in the direction of evidence collected from a dresser drawer at his house. The CSI’s find the evidence and discover a piece of bow tie pasta with an elegant loop around it made out of pasta. The evidence is compared to an autopsy picture of one of Dr. Jekyll’s victims, Joey Bigalow’s tied intestines and the CSI’s find the work to be identical which means Haskell was telling the truth. Haskell tells Langston that he met Jekyll 11 years ago after being served the pasta at a restaurant. Haskell asked to meet the chef and he discovered that Jekyll was “mad as a hatter” and also a promising young killer. He also mentions that all of Dr. Jekyll’s victims were at the restaurant. Catherine speaks to Joey Bigalow’s old agent, Marty Felnick, asking him if Joey ever performed at any restaurant gigs 11 years ago and Marty says that Joey did, but he can only recall the general direction that the restaurant was in. Greg finds a picture of a Dr. Jekyll victim named Jack Herson at a restaurant called Vinetti’s where he used to frequently go to. When Sara and Greg go to the restaurant (which is now closed down), they find pictures of all of the victims on the wall. Henry does some research and discovers that the three owners of the restaurant are deceased and obtains a list of everyone who used to work at Vinelli’s. Meanwhile, Langston is trying to get Haskell to give him more information and even offers him a stripper in order for him to give up a name. Haskell gives up a name: Carlo Perini, which turns out to be a dead end because Carlo Perini is incarcerated, serving a 5 year sentence. Henry tells Langston that there’s a package for him from Langston’s father, who has been deceased for 10 years. The CSI’s examine the box and then open it to discover a piece of meat with drawings & writings all over it. Dr. Robbins recognizes the ID number for a John Doe in the morgue on the meat and the CSI’s find a wound on it that’s consistent with laproscopic surgery. Nick wonders if the intestine found inside of Joey Bigalow was actually meant for John Doe, but Dr. Jekyll botched the surgery. Meanwhile at Vinetti’s, Sara and Greg identify John Doe as a Ukrainian businessman named Yuri Greshenko, who is one of the pictures of the victims on the wall. Greg discovers blooding on the cutting table in the kitchen which means that Dr. Jekyll is using Vinetti’s as an operating room. Looking at Yuri’s posessions, the CSI’s find an IVC filter and Langston deciphers a message on the meat as a surgical term. Greg pulls out a propeller from the package and Langston realizes that Dr. Jekyll is going to insert the IVC and the propeller into a victim to burst a vein which would kill the victim painfully and slowly. After Hodges identifies the meat Dr. Jekyll sent as prosciutto di parma, the CSI’s search high end restaurants where previous employees of Vinetti currently work at. Langston and Nick go to DiMasa and find the owner, Giovanni “Papa” DiMasa balancing the books. He invites Nick and Langston in and he calls for his son, Charlie (who is a cook at the restaurant) to bring them wine. DiMasa appears to be in pain, but shakes it off when Nick and Langston notice. Back at the lab, Catherine discovers the DNA on the meat is a filial match for the septic appendix found in the Dr. Jekyll victim, Bernard Higgins. After Nick learns that DiMasa got his appendix taken out recently, he tells Langston to get DiMasa to a hospital and goes after Charlie, but Charlie shoots him with a shotgun. Langston and DiMasa hide for cover as Charlie tells Langston that he came too early. Charlie keeps Langston, Nick, and his father trapped behind a table because he is eager to see Langston witness his father die after he robbed of his dream of becoming a doctor. Langston tells Charlie about his own father in order to buy time for the injured Nick to get his gun. Nick ends up killing Charlie and he is later taken to the hospital where the other CSI’s are relieved that he will be okay and Langston says that DiMasa is going to be okay as well. When Langston returns to the lab to say goodbye to Haskell, Haskell grabs Langston before he can leave and stabs him, leaving Langston bleeding on the ground. Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Al Robbins * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * David Berman as David Phillips * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Alex Carter as Louis Vartann * Larry Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * Bill Irwin as Nate Haskell * Matt Ross as Charlie DiMasa/Dr. Jekyll * Joe Bologna as Giovanni 'Papa' DiMasa * Lex Medlin as Sgt. Barclay * Marty Ingels as Marty Felnick * Alan Blumenfeld as Bernard Higgins * Jack Conley as Jack Herson * Robert Amico as Joseph Bigelow * JJ Snyder as Sketch artist * Reggie Vaughn Watkins as Officer Clark * Yuri Elvin as Yuri Notes * Wendy Simms last regular cast member, but she made her guest and last appearance in the next episode "Pool Shark". See Also